


Shoulder to the Wheel

by define_serenity



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode Style, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl in the woods that looks like her, with her face and her voice. But not her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder to the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1.02 - The Target
> 
> This fic was featured in the [Strangely Literal](http://www.strangelyliteral.com/2009/05/strangely-literal-episode-069-shoulder-to-the-wheel-dollhouse/) podcast as one of the earliest Dollhouse fics!

The water’s put a spin on things, and the threat within laces with the adrenaline (fear) already rushing through her veins; she’s seeing things that make no sense.

There’s a girl in the woods that looks like her, with her face and her voice. But not her words.  _My voice_ , she has  _my voice_.

 _No, no, no, get that thing out of my face_! She falls, deep down and then there’s the cold feel of water attacking her from the outside.

She wakes up in a shower, cold, the humidity settled in her clothes and hair. Wake u-up.  _Wake up_. There’s bodies, dead people (sliced and diced) surrounding her, and behind her, there’s a man with

                               no face.

                               no face.

                               she doesn’t think he even has one.

Do you trust me?  _What_?

                               she does. but she’s got three now. three girls proportionately similar to herself.

                               one sad.  <<I just wanted to make a difference>>

                               one happy.

You can’t. You don’t have the right  _impr_

Do you  _trust_  me?

Her arm shakes, but already a survival instinct has kicked in stronger than any fear, something primal, something non-fabricated and plastic and she feels it as an intricate part of who she is. Nothing can take that away from her.  _No-one_.

                               one completely blank. <<I try to do my best>>

Are you? Am I? She wonders,  _wanders_ , what he means by putting her in the attic. No,  _there’s nobody in there_. She wander wonders, a crease in her face that disappears, and tilts her head.  _Nothing_  is what it appears to be.

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
